Moving on or not
by Destiny or Fate
Summary: Fairytail and the guilds from GMG go on a vacation. Lucy decided not to go because of a misunderstanding. Now see what happens when she gets back.


This day was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Fighting, Drinking, more FIGHTING. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Qutaro Puppy and even Sabertooth were there too. But that was normal but today was special. Well actually it wasn't in the guild it was at the beach. Everyone was having fun. But the blonde clestial wizerd wasn't there. Mira, Erza, Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna were sunbathing on the beach while the rest were playing the water. The thing that went through their heads were 'Lu-chan i hope your alright', 'Lucy-nee are you ok?', 'Lucy -sigh-', 'Lucy it'll be ok'. That was Levy,Wendy,Mira and Erza but Lisanna was glad Lucy didn't decide to go on their Fairy Tail Vacation with them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was after the GMG and everyone was partying. Heck Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Qutaro Puppy and even Sabertooth. Everyone was partying like they would never be able to in their life again. But a celestial mage was sitting at the bar with nothing to do. Lisanna and Natsu were clinging to each other more then normal they were like a moth to a flame. Or if you would like Natsu to a flame. (SEE WHAT I DID THERE) Mira saw this. Levy saw this. Erza saw this even though she was dense and actully really stupid in love. Even wendy knew more then Erza. Sadly Lisanna did too. "Lucy you ok?" Mira asked with the warm but sad smile facing the sad blonde. "Yeah Mira just fine." Lucy replied. "Well then are you going to the beach with everyone else?" Mira asked worried. "No i wanted to stay here." Lucy said, "I'll look after the guild since master is going too." Mira and the girls knew that wasn't true. All of them were sad but Lisanna was happy she can have Natsu to her self at the beach. All that was going through her head was 'YEAH NATSU'S FINALLY MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE YEAH'._

_END_

* * *

But it was the last day of the vacation for everybody. Everyone went back to their own guilds. But for the poor dragon slayers minus Wendy were in a sickly condition. Gajeel was being comforted by Levy. Sting and Rouge were already passed out. But sadly for Natsu laying on Lisanna's lap made things even worse with all the perfum she put on and it was so strong he ended up asking Erza to knock him out. (He was despret -_-)

TIMESKIP~TO THE GUILD

When everyone got there Natsu was gonna break the door open but thankfully Gildarts stopped him and then said "Wait Natsu let me help you." after saying that they both were knocked out cold by Erza nd gramps. When Erza opened the door like a normal person (as normal as Erza can get ERZA BEING NORMAL IS CREEPY) they heard something that surprised them. It was someone singing. It sounded beautiful. When they looked on the stage they saw Lucy with a sitting on the edge of the stage with head phones on and her eyes closed. Singing. Her spirits were sitting around the guild. The instramentals were playing in the back ground.

**"Tonight I'm Getting Over You" by Carly Rae Jepsen**

I wanna smash your fears  
And get drunken off your tears

**(CANA: YOU CAN GET DRUNK WITH TEARS COOL *shiny eyes*)**

**(GILDARTS: Never knew my daughter was stupid as Natsu -sigh-)**

**(GUILD:-sigh- *nod*)**  
Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me  
I wanna touch your heart  
I wanna crush it in my hands  
Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies

We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying

**(Oh Lu-chan)**  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you

**(CANA:She really was hurt)**  
Over you  
Over you

Stuck in a real bad dream  
And man, it feels so new to me  
Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet  
It's been a real hard night  
And I just hold my pillow tight  
You won't love me back, no,  
It's not you and I

We're not lovers  
But more than friends

**(ERZA:-sigh- *nod* *smile* *nod* -sigh-)**

**(GUILD: *sweatdrops at erza)  
**Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more cryin' (no more cryin') to get me through (to get me through)  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you

**(NATSU:Getting over who?)**  
Over you  
Over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you

**(Loke:Dense asshole)**

**(GUILD AND SPIRITS: *nod* -sigh-)**

_[in the background: "Tonight I'm getting over you."]_  
We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you

* * *

Lucy sighed and opened her eyes. "HUH WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET BACK?!". People were shouting about how great she sings and stuff. "Good idea Lu-chan." Levy smiled. Mira just walked over and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Squealed like a little girl then

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fainted

"Well that was weird." Lucy said. Everyone just nodded. Then this happend. "So princess since your over the idiot i have a chance right?" Loke grinned. Lucy just shrugged. "WAIT MOVE ON FROM WHO?!" Natsu screamed, "I'M SO CONFUSED!" Now everyone knew he had no brain. So Lucy just told him. "Natsu i liked you but you like Lisanna so i gave up." Everyone nodded and sighed. There was this silence then "But i don't like Lisanna i like Lisanna." Natsu said is if it was like a i-thought-you-idiots-knew moment (the idiot calling others idiots their all idiots)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole guild screamed. Lucy went up to Natsu. He was hoping for a kiss but she ended up shaking him to death. "Natsu are you hunger?" Lucy asked worried, "Are you ok?" The thing that went through people's heads were 'She's denser then him' or 'She thinks he's lying'. So Natsu proved it. He kissed her. They gained a "They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeee each otherrrrrrrrr" from Happy and this time he wasn't killed for it. There was like a 5 second silence until Lucy kissed him back. There was a battle or the tongues for a while but Natsu won. While this was happining Mira woke up and saw this and when the new couple stopped Mira stopped fan girling and fainted at the same time as Lucy did. Freed caught Mira and Natsu caught Lucy. All this time Lisanna just cried comforted my Elfman and then Bexlow then she fell in love with that guy. (Man love hop much?)

* * *

After about 30 minutes Mira and Lucy woke up. The second Mira saw Lucy she jumped out of bed and dragged Lucy to the stage and said 1 word. "Sing." Lucy replied with this. "Sing what?" Then Mira put on the the of 'This Kiss'. This made Lucy blush and that blush could make people say Erza's hair was white. Of course the dragon slayers heard this. "COME ON LUCE SING THE SONG!" yelled Natsu. "YEAH BUNNY GIRL!" "COME ON LUCY-NEE!" So she started. The back ground music played. But just for the funn of it Levy and Mira joined in with her. (They sang at the same time just saying)

* * *

**"This Kiss"**

I went out last night  
I'm going out tonight again  
Anything to capture your attention (your attention)  
And she's a real sweet girl  
And you know I got a boy  
Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)

And you, I always know where you are  
And you always know where I am  
We're taking it way too far  
But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

You know you're just my type  
And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart  
Tempting my confession (my confession)  
And you're a real hot thing  
But you know I've got a boy somewhere  
So can you feel the tension? (feel the tension)

And you, I'm dancing to where you are  
And you're dancing to where I am  
We're taking it way too far  
But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

But if you ask me to  
I couldn't, I couldn't, I  
You're leaning closer and  
I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I  
But if you ask me to  
I couldn't, I couldn't, I  
I shouldn't, I shouldn't  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I wish it didn't feel like this  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

* * *

This time no comments just blushes coated and cascading (i got that from twix someone tell me oh that's different) their faces. It was all an happy ending. Natsu kissed Lucy. Gray kissed Juvia...well more like Juvia forced Gray to kiss her. Freed and Mira. Bexlow and Lisanna that was fast but this is Fairytail no one really cared. Al and Biska. Romeo and Wendy well he pecked her cheek which caused her to blush more and well getting them 'awwwws' and stuff.

**ALL IN ALL ****_HAPPY ENDING!_**

* * *

**__****THANK YOU FOR READING MY ONE SHOT I KINDA RUSHED BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

**Mira: OMG thank you for all the romance**

**Me:Anytime Mira**

***hug***

***mira skipped away***

**Natsu and Gray: You didn't wanna get killed that's why you did it?**

**Me: Yep**

**Erza: *DARK AURA* YOU DID THIS CAUSE YOUR SCARED? IF YOU MAKE NATSU DO SOMETHING TO LUCY IN THIS STORY I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**

**Me: It's a One shot they'll never go farther then this**

**Erza:*nod* *smile***

**Natsu: awwwwww *pout***

**Erza:WHAT!**

***me and gray runaway***

***natsu gets beat up***

***me and gray sigh look at each other and walk away***

**Me and Gray: Idiot he'll never learn *shakes head***


End file.
